icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Sather
Glen "Slats" Sather (born September 2, 1943 in High River, Alberta) is a retired professional ice hockey left winger in the World Hockey Association and National Hockey League and current President and General Manager of the New York Rangers of the NHL. He played for the Boston Bruins, Pittsburgh Penguins, New York Rangers, St. Louis Blues, Montreal Canadiens, Minnesota North Stars, and Edmonton Oilers (in their WHA incarnation). Also nicknamed "Tomato Face" due to his perpetually red face during his playing days, Sather was born in High River, Alberta but grew up in Wainwright, Alberta. Sather now resides in Palm Springs, California in the off-season, but also has a home in Banff, Alberta. .]] Background and early career Sather played 3 seasons starting in 1964 with the CPHL Memphis Wings and Oklahoma City Blazers, joining the Bruins at the end of the 1966-67 season and playing in 5 games. He earned the nickname "Slats" because of his gritty style of play. Professional playing career Sather played 10 full seasons in the NHL and another season in the WHA. He played 739 regular season games as a pro, scoring 99-146-245 and earned 801 penalties in minutes. In the playoffs he added 77 games played and scored 2-6-8 with 88PIM. His career as a player ended at the conclusion of the 1976-77 WHA season. Post playing career Sather became head coach of the Oilers in 1977 and maintained the post when they joined the NHL in 1979-80. After taking them to the first round of the playoffs in their inaugural season, he was promoted to General Manager. This was the start of a tremendous run for the Oilers, who became a genuine NHL dynasty with him as the coach and GM. The team made the playoffs with Sather as head coach from 1979-80 until 1984-85. From 1985 until 1989, Sather split coaching duties with John Muckler, but retained the title of head coach. With Sather at the helm in various duties, the team won five Stanley Cups in seven years, after losing in the finals to the New York Islanders in 1983. In 2000, Sather left the Oilers organisation and joined the Rangers to become their President and General Manager, a position he currently holds despite not making the playoffs during his first four years at Madison Square Garden and cutting ties with many beloved Rangers, such as Adam Graves and Brian Leetch to bring in high-profile (yet unsuccessful in New York) players such as Eric Lindros, Pavel Bure, and Bobby Holik. He replaced Bryan Trottier after 54 games in 2002-2003 Season as the head coach of the New York Rangers only to give the head coaching job to Tom Renney after 62 games in the 2003-2004 season. His record as the Rangers coach was 33-39-11-7 over 90 games. That pushed his NHL career win total to 497, currently 10th all-time. Coaching record Notable achievements Glen Sather is the most successful coach in Oilers history. Under his leadership the team set several NHL records, including most team goals for and holding several spots in the best winning seasons ever. They won 3 President's Trophies for best league regular season record. Their playoff record was even more impressive, winning 133 games and losing 82 en route to five Stanley Cups in six Finals appearances. In 1985-86, Sather won the Jack Adams Award as the league's best coach. Teams he has coached for a full season have only finished out of the playoffs once and had winning records 8 out of 11 seasons. He currently stands tenth in coaching wins in NHL history. Outside of the NHL, Sather has been instrumental in building Canadian national teams for the 1984 Canada Cup ( tournament champions ), the 1994 Ice Hockey World Championship ( Gold Medal winners ) and the 1996 World Cup of Hockey ( Finalists ). Sather was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1997. Sources/External references * Slate, Ralph. The Internet Hockey Database. Stats checked 22 January 2005. * Unknown. Oilers Heritage. * Unknown. HockeyDraft Central. * Unknown. The Garden. Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Sather, Glen Category:Retired in 1977 Category:Edmonton Oil Kings players